


broken angel

by crochetfairy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Hurt Tony, M/M, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Stripper Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, steve being a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetfairy/pseuds/crochetfairy
Summary: tony is emotionally broken from steve's cheating and decides to go back to go back to his old lifestyle of bad lifechoices and drinking himself numb.bucky has finally found a place to hide but needs to pay rent.and so "broken angel" is born.these two meet in unfortunate circumstances.(this is my first fanfic, feedback would be appreciated.)





	broken angel

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if it doesn't make sense yet  
this is my first fic and haven't planned out everything yet  
and i don't have a betareader  
that being said  
feedback would be greatly appreciated  
hope you enjoy

Chapter 1 (tony's POV)  
Up until a few days ago. Stark would have never stepped inside a place like this.  
Well...not anymore.

He had left that life behind together with his his somewhat... unfortunate drinking habits.  
But this is just what he needs right now at least that's the excuse he would tell Rhodes when he was asked what the hell he was thinking getting hammered and going to a strip club.

But he was just feeling so incredibly miserable right now.   
He needed a distraction asap.  
Looking up at the way to bright neon lights of the club. The sign said "Angel's temptation" 

Shrugging of the stupid name he walks inside.  
Music is blaring in his ears making the room shake with the tempo of the beats.  
People are dancing barely dressed and in the highest heels imaginable.  
Their clients paying extreme amounts to see even more of the human succubus.  
For a minute he's incredibly happy about the secrevity of the place.  
If he was recognized in this place there would undoubtedly be a scandal to be made here.   
Stories as fake as the reporters that "report" it.

He really didn't want to deal with that right now. All he needed right now was a good drink and a pretty toy to go home with.  
Home… he didn't like thinking about that term right now. Home was the term he used to describe the place he and his fiance-  
ex-fiance used to live.  
He had felt so at ease with steve. As if he could trust him with everything.  
He had really wanted to settle down with him. Maybe adopt a kid or 2.   
And then that all came crashing down around him. Slamming the last bit of hope he had left for happiness right out of his mind. It had left him back at where he was.

Shaking the spiraling thoughts away from there. He took his seat in front of the podium.   
The last song dissapaiting as the new one kicked into action. A new dancer coming with it.  
"And now give it up for the next dancer"  
"Broken angel"  
Coming on the stage Tony's eyes where immediately glued to the rather scantily dressed stranger on the podium.  
His eyes scanning over every bit of skin available.  
Damn. 

Being in front of the podium had the best perks   
The biggest one being that he was RIGHT in front of the dancer.  
Which meant that he all the time in the world to ogle the stranger-his name was angel wasn't it? Fallen angel? - he didn't have much time pondering on his name as the man that it belonged to just walked closer.  
Now that the man was closer he could see him in brilliant detail.  
The tan skin, the shoulder length wavy brown hair that seemed to stick to this forehead because of the sweat.  
The skin tight police outfit coupled with the leather pants and the combat boots with heels.

It seemed a combination that revealed absolutely nothing and yet everything.  
But what really made the billionaires pants feel uncomfortably tight where those eyes.  
He had always been a sucker for blue eyed dreamboats. His ex being a perfect example of his weakness for them. But this stripper eyes were the most intense steel Blue he had ever seen. Eyes that were now aimed at him. And Tony thought he couldn't breathe for a second. Because- oh God if they looked at him like that he physically wouldn't have the strength to refuse what the dancer was offering.  
The angel smirked at him and Tony knew he was a goner. Paying what was probably an ungodly amount even for a billionaire.   
he purchased a dance from broken angel. And put on his game face.   
He was determined to spend a night with this man.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to rewrite the whole thing since this beginning....sucks tbh
> 
> Hopefully it will stand as a oneshot  
Because that's what I'm going to leave.this at.
> 
> I'm sorry  
I hope you all like it anyway ^.^


End file.
